There, out in the darkness
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Eine MontreuilsurmerWeihnachtsstory. M. Madeleine erhält Heiligabend unerwarteten Besuch. Kein Slash, nur ein wenig fluffy


**There, out in the darkness**

von Michelle Mercy

_Weihnachten in Montreuil-sur-mer. M. Madeleine erhält überraschenden Besuch. Kein_

_Slash, aber irgendwie fluffy._

_Dedicated to sythar who inspired the story by translating „But M. le maire" with babelfish – and M. Madeleine was suddenly called "Larva-line"._

Inspektor Javert, Polizeichef von Montreuil-sur-mer, saß an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete vor sich hin. Er saß allein in seinem Büro, es war Nacht, und alle seine Untergebenen saßen wahrscheinlich im trauten Kreise der Familie zusammen. Es war Heiligabend, doch da dieser Feiertag, wie jeder andere Feiertag auch, Javert nichts bedeutete, arbeitete er.

Er hatte sich etwas ganz besonderes vorgenommen für diesen Tag, wobei er keine Störungen durch die alltägliche Polizeiarbeit gebrauchen konnte. Er versuchte, hinter das Geheimnis des Bürgermeisters zu kommen. Schon seit er nach Montreuil versetzt worden war, wußte er, daß etwas mit dem Mann nicht stimmte. Der war einfach viel zu gut, um echt zu sein. Zudem schien niemand zu wissen, woher er kam, was er getan hatte, bevor er vor Jahren plötzlich in Montreuil aufgetaucht war, und woher er das Geld gehabt hatte, um die Fabrik zu kaufen.

Der Mann war verdächtig, sogar sehr verdächtig. Auch daß er irgendeine, wie auch immer geartete, Verbindung zu dem verstorbenen Bischof von Digne hatte, ließ das Bild nicht klarer werden.

„Madeleine", das war ein Hinweis auf einen reuigen Sünder, aber vielleicht steckte ja noch mehr in diesem Namen.

Javert hatte die Buchstaben des Namens an diesem Abend bereits mehrfach durcheinander gewirbelt, doch weder „Enieledam", noch „Leidamane" oder „Daneleinma" ergaben irgendeinen Sinn. „Frühobst" oder „Sandplätzchen", was Madeleine im Französischen bedeuten konnte, war ebenfalls wenig erhellend.

Jetzt saß Javert mit diversen Wörterbüchern vor sich und versuchte, „Madeleine" in andere Sprachen zu übersetzen. Im Englischen gab es zwar „made", doch „leine" ergab keinen Sinn. Im Spanischen und Italienischen gab es keinen von beiden Wortbestandteilen. Im Deutschen bedeutete „Leine" so etwas wie Strick und „Made", nun, ja, war so eine Art Larve. Die Erkenntnis, daß Madeleines Namen auf deutsch „Larvenstrick" hieß, ließ ein grimmiges Grinsen auf Javerts Gesicht erscheinen, brachte ihn in seinen Erwägungen jedoch auch nicht weiter. Er wußte zwar jetzt, an was er denken mußte, wenn ihm Madeleine in seiner unendlichen Güte wieder einmal den letzten Nerv raubte, aber in seinem Vorhaben war er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Javert seufzte. Er beschäftigte sich jetzt schon seit Stunden mit diesem Problem und war der Lösung keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Vielleicht brauchte er einfach eine Pause?

Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch, reckte die müden Glieder und beschloß, seinen Kopf etwas auszulüften. Er warf seinen Mantel über und verließ sein Büro. Kein Mensch war auf der Straße; so still und ruhig hatte Montreuil in all den Monaten, die er inzwischen hier war, nie zuvor gewirkt.

Es war kalt und der Wind unangenehm scharf. Viele der Fenster der Stadt waren hell erleuchtet. Javert fragte sich auch nicht, was dahinter vorging; es interessierte ihn nicht, solange dort nicht gegen Gesetze verstoßen wurde.

Nachdem er eine Weile, ohne ein festes Ziel zu haben, durch Montreuil gewandert war, stellte er fest, wohin ihn seine Schritte geführt hatten. Javert stand vor dem Haus neben der Fabrik, indem der Bürgermeister lebte.

Es gelang Javert nicht, sich zu verkneifen, einen Blick durch das Fenster zu werfen. Madeleine saß in einem Sessel, hatte seinen Rock über die Lehne gehängt und las in einem Buch, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt.

XXX

Madeleine hatte den Tag damit verbracht, all seine Arbeitern und deren Familien zu beschenken, den Armen Essen zu bringen und sich verlegen für die Kleinigkeiten zu bedanken, mit denen sich die Menschen von Montreuil bei ihm revanchierten.

Jetzt genoß er die Stille, zurückgezogen mit einem Buch im Licht der beiden Kerzenleuchter, die er schon dabei gehabt hatte, als er nach Montreuil gekommen war. Trotzdem war da ein vages Gefühl von Einsamkeit, denn er gab niemanden, mit dem er einen ruhigen heiligen Abend teilen konnte.

Plötzlich spürte Madeleine, daß er nicht allein war, daß er unter Beobachtung stand. Er bezwang das Gefühl von Panik und gab für den Beobachter vor, daß er in aller Ruhe von seinem Buch aufblickte. Es war schwer, einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen und nicht zusammenzuzucken. Vor dem Fenster stand Javert und starrte ins Hausinnere.

Madeleine biß sich auf die Lippe. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte einfach vorgeben, er habe Javert nicht bemerkt und die Beobachtung schlichtweg ignorieren in der Hoffnung, Javert würde wieder gehen. Allerdings war da etwas, das Madeleine von einer solchen Reaktion abhielt. Es widerstrebte ihm, jemanden, der den heiligen Abend augenscheinlich allein verbrachte und draußen in der Kälte stand, zu ignorieren. Das konnte er einfach nicht, es widersprach allem, wozu er geworden war.

Madeleine wog das Unbehagen, das ihn immer wieder in Gegenwart seines Polizeichefs überkam, gegen die Vorstellung ab, wie jemand zu Weihnachten ganz allein und einsam durch die Stadt lief, und nicht zu wissen schien, wohin er sollte. Es gab für ihn nur eine einzig mögliche Entscheidung.

In dem Wissen, eine Riesentorheit zu machen, erhob Madeleine sich aus seinem Sessel, vollführte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Fenster und verließ das Zimmer, um die Haustür zu öffnen.

Javert stand wie erstarrt draußen vor dem Fenster. Er hatte eigentlich nur einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen wollen, doch mit Sicherheit hatte es nicht in seiner Absicht gelegen, Madeleines Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und daran, daß dieser ihn ins Haus bitten würde, hatte er keinen Augenblick gedacht. Welche Wahl hatte er jetzt, außer der einladenden Geste zu folgen? Er konnte schwerlich seinem Bürgermeister davonlaufen. Er legte unwillig die wenigen Schritte zur Tür zurück.

Sie öffnete sich, und Madeleine stand im Türrahmen. „Kommen Sie doch herein, Javert."

„Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Sie zu stören, M. le maire", antwortete Javert steif. „Ich habe nur meinen Rundgang gemacht, um zu sehen, ob alles so ruhig ist, wie es scheint."

„Und?" Madeleine lächelte. „Ist es das?"

„Es gibt keine besonderen Vorkommnisse."

„Dann können Sie auf jeden Fall hereinkommen, anstatt daß wir hier beide frieren, oder?"

Javert suchte nach einer Ausflucht, um der Einladung nicht Folge leisten zu müssen, doch ihm fiel keine ein. Er konnte nicht sagen, daß er anderweitige Verpflichtungen hatte, denn das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Ihm blieb nur zu nicken und Madeleine ins Innere des Hauses zu folgen.

„Geben Sie mir Ihren Mantel." Madeleine war ganz der perfekte Gastgeber. Widerwillig entledigte sich Javert seines Mantels und ließ zu, daß Madeleine diesen aufhängte. Im Salon war es angenehm warm, im Kamin brannte ein munteres Feuer, und über dem Feuer hing ein Topf. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Ich habe noch etwas von dem Braten da, den mir die Herrschaften vom Gemeinderat unbedingt aufnötigen mußten", plauderte Madeleine. Er war nervös, mehr als nervös, doch er würde das auf keinen Fall zeigen. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz."

Javert fand es ungebührlich, sich in Gegenwart des stehenden Bürgermeisters zu setzen, also blieb er stehen. Er wollte gerade das Angebot mit dem Braten ablehnen, als er feststellte, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Wie so häufig, wenn er versuchte, ein Rätsel zu ergründen, hatte er wieder einmal das Essen vergessen. Was machte es für einen Unterschied, ob er jetzt in Gegenwart von Madeleine eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nahm oder später in seiner Wohnung? „Wenn es keine Umstände macht", begann Javert zögernd, „würde ich gerne den Braten probieren."

„Es macht keine Umstände." Madeleine war mehr als überrascht, daß Javert die Einladung angenommen hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, vielleicht sogar gehofft, eine brüske Ablehnung zu ernten. Nun, er war gespannt, herauszufinden, ob es noch mehr Überraschungen geben würde. Schnell hatte er aus einem Regal einen Teller und Besteck geholt und schnitt von dem für eine Person überdimensionierten Truthahn ein großes Stück ab. „Würden Sie sich bitte endlich setzen, Javert? Wenn Sie hier mitten im Zimmer stehen, habe ich das Gefühl, Sie wollten mir über irgendeine Polizeiangelegenheit Bericht erstatten."

Javert zögerte immer noch. Es war nicht korrekt, wenn Madeleine ihn bediente. Doch wie konnte er sich dagegen wehren? Schließlich gab er nach und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Möchten Sie dazu einen Becher Glühwein?" bot Madeleine an.

Javert hatte die Ablehnung und deren Begründung, keinen Alkohol zu trinken, schon auf den Lippen, als er sie doch nicht aussprach. Vielleicht würde der Wein Madeleines Zunge ein wenig lösen, und er würde sich verraten oder zumindest redselig werden?

Madeleine nahm das Schweigen als Zustimmung und füllte aus dem Topf über dem Feuer zwei Becher, von denen er einen vor Javert auf den Tisch stellte und den anderen in der Hand behielt.

Schon als der Duft von Wein und verschiedenen Gewürzen in Javerts Nase zog, wußte er, daß der Versuch, Madeleine in einen Zustand zu trinken, in dem dieser unachtsam würde, von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Jemand, der nie Alkohol trank, konnte wohl kaum eine Person, die zum Essen regelmäßig ein Glas Wein zu sich nahm, durch gemeinsames Trinken dazu bringen, die Wachsamkeit zu verlieren. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn allein schon der Geruch ausreichte, um ein ganz leichtes Schwindelgefühl zu erzeugen. Um dies zu verbergen, begann Javert zu essen.

Madeleine setzte sich ihm gegenüber und spielte mit seinem Becher herum. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, daß Sie heute arbeiten würden", versuchte er, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„Irgendjemand muß es tun", erwiderte Javert zwischen zwei Bissen. Er mußte zugeben, daß der Braten vorzüglich war.

„Keine weihnachtlichen Gefühle?"

Javert warf Madeleine einen Blick zu, als zweifle er an dessen Verstand. „Es ist ein Tag wie jeder andere. Es ist nur schwieriger, jemanden zu finden, der freiwillig sich zum Dienst einteilen läßt."

„Aha", machte Madeleine und nahm einen Schluck Glühwein. Er war versucht, über vergangene Weihnachten zu sprechen, damals in Faverolles im Kreise seiner Familie, als sie arm, aber glücklich gewesen waren, aber er konnte unmöglich mit seinem überraschenden Gast darüber sprechen. Er durfte ihm keine Anhaltspunkte über seine Vergangenheit geben, die er für Nachforschungen benutzen konnte. „Das ist eine sehr nüchterne Einstellung."

„Nüchtern" war in diesem Moment nicht ganz das richtige Stichwort, denn durch die Wärme und das gut gewürzte Fleisch war Javert durstig geworden. Er mochte nicht um etwas anderes zu trinken bitten, weil er nicht wußte, wie er dies in höflicher Weise tun konnte, und nippte statt dessen vorsichtig an seinem Becher. Der Glühwein ließ ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen entstehen. „Ich bin nicht wirklich ein Freund von derartigen Festtagen", sagte Javert, hatte dabei das Gefühl, daß seine Stimme nicht hundertprozentig ihm gehorchen wollte, und beschloß, keinen weiteren Schluck aus dem Becher zu nehmen.

„Umso netter, daß Sie trotzdem den Weg hierher gefunden haben für ein bißchen Gesellschaft." Madeleine wußte sehr genau, daß es Javert mit Sicherheit nicht um Gesellschaft gegangen war, doch das konnte er ihm ja schlecht sagen, wenn er die Konversation in Gang halten wollte.

Beinahe hätte Javert ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich gegeben. Er suchte bestimmt keine Gesellschaft, weil er sich zu Weihnachten einsam fühlte, sondern weil er sich eine Lösung für dieses Rätsel, das er zu knacken versuchte, erhoffte. Vielleicht konnte man dies sogar im weitesten Sinne als Weihnachtswunsch betrachten. „Wieso verbringen Sie diesen Abend eigentlich allein?" fragte Javert schließlich nicht ohne lauernden Unterton.

„Ach, herrje, jetzt haben Sie mich erwischt." Madeleine hatte die Worte kaum gesagt, da kam ihm schon deren Doppeldeutigkeit zu Bewußtsein. „Vermutlich sind die Bewohner von Montreuil der Meinung gewesen, ich hätte längst von einem anderen Bürger eine Einladung für heute abend – und so hat keiner gefragt. Aber ich würde auch ungern irgendwo aus Mitleid eingeladen werden."

Javert warf einen Blick von seinem Teller über seinen Becher zu Madeleine und zurück. „Und Sie meinen, mir gehe es anders?"

„Sie denken, ich hätte Mitleid mit Ihnen?" Madeleine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso sollte ich? Allerdings muß ich zugeben, daß ich fast ein schlechtes Gewissen habe."

Javert lauschte mehr als aufmerksam. Ein schlechtes Gewissen? Kam jetzt endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht?

„Ich habe allen meinen Arbeitern und sonstigen Untergebenen Weihnachtsgeschenke gemacht. Außer Ihnen."

Enttäuscht entspannte sich Javert wieder. „Ich denke, ich werde diesen Schlag verkraften, M. le maire", antwortete er sarkastisch. Wie absurd war dieser Mann eigentlich, daß er meinte, sein Polizeichef würde sich etwas aus Geschenken machen? Außer wenn das Geschenk darin bestand, daß Madeleine endlich sagte, wer er wirklich war, vielleicht?

„Oh, ich glaube, Sie haben mich mißverstanden." Madeleine erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und durchquerte den Raum. „Es ist nicht so, daß ich kein Geschenk habe, sondern ich mich eher fragte, ob, wann und wo ich es Ihnen geben sollte." Er entnahm dem Schränkchen, vor dem er stand, ein flaches Päckchen. „Also habe ich es erst einmal gut weggelegt. Aber da Sie jetzt hier sind…"

Javert war fassungslos. Dieser ganze Abend war schon verrückt, erst die Einladung zu Essen und Glühwein, die Unterhaltung – und jetzt zauberte der Bürgermeister auch noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk hervor? In was war er hier hineingeraten?

Madeleine kam mit dem Päckchen herüber und legte es neben Javerts leerem Teller ab. Dann sah er Javert auffordernd an.

Javert erwiderte den Blick fragend.

„Wollen Sie es denn nicht öffnen?" fragte Madeleine, nachdem Javert keinerlei Anstalten machte, dies zu tun.

Javert starrte das Päckchen beinahe feindselig an. Er wollte es nicht öffnen, andererseits war er neugierig, was es wohl enthalten mochte. Und hatte der Bürgermeister ihn nicht gerade angewiesen, es zu öffnen? Er konnte doch eine Anweisung eines Vorgesetzten nicht einfach ignorieren.

Ungeübt schlug Javert das Papier auseinander. Im Inneren des Papiers fühlte er etwas Weiches, ja, Flauschiges, was sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Schal herausstellte. Der Schal hatte einen Blauton, der Javert irgendwie vage bekannt vorkam. Er benötigte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, daß die Farbe des Schals auch diejenige seiner eigenen Augen war.

Madeleine hatte den Schal in Arras entdeckt, und ohne lange nachzudenken, erworben mit dem Vorsatz, ihn seinem Polizeichef als Weihnachtsgeschenk zu übergeben. Nur waren ihm dann Zweifel gekommen, wie dieser ein Geschenk überhaupt aufnehmen würde.

Javert fand die Vorstellung, daß Madeleine nicht nur überhaupt ein Geschenk hatte für ihn, sondern es offensichtlich auch noch mit Bedacht ausgewählt hatte, ausgesprochen beunruhigend. Mit einem unpersönlichen Geschenk wie einer Flasche Wein – natürlich vollkommen sinnlos für einen Abstinenzler – hätte er leichter umgehen können. „Ich glaube nicht, daß ich das annehmen kann", brachte Javert schließlich hervor.

„Wieso nicht?" erkundigte Madeleine sich und zeigte wieder dieses enervierend verständnisvolle Lächeln. „Glauben Sie, ich wollte Sie bestechen? Ich habe nicht die Absicht, denn erstens sind Sie mit Sicherheit die letzte Person, die sich bestechen ließe."

Javert war froh, daß Madeleine sich bewußt war, daß eine Bestechung sinnlos wäre. „Und zweitens?"

„Selbst wenn ich Sie bestechen wollte, dürfte Ihr Preis mit Sicherheit höher liegen als bei einem Schal."

„Wenn man nur einmal etwas nimmt, wird man auch später immer wieder etwas nehmen."

„Soll ich Ihnen versprechen, Ihnen niemals wieder ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen?"

Für einen kurzen Moment war Javert versucht, dieses, offenbar nicht ganz ernst gemeinte, Angebot anzunehmen. Andererseits wäre das vermutlich respektlos gegenüber seinem Vorgesetzten gewesen. Er versuchte es mit Diplomatie – nicht gerade seine starke Seite. „Vielleicht würde es so für uns beide einfacher?"

Für einen kurzen Moment wechselten die beiden Männer einen amüsierten Blick; hätte einer von beiden dem Impuls nachgegeben zu lachen, wäre möglicherweise eine freundschaftliche Beziehung entstanden, doch beide kämpften den Impuls nieder.

„Machen Sie mir nun die Freude und nehmen es an?" fragte Madeleine schließlich nach einer Pause.

„Dieses eine Mal", bestätigte Javert. Er würde diesen Schal als nette Geste betrachten, aber sich dadurch zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen. Madeleine hatte recht, Javert war nicht bestechlich, und wenn er es wäre, läge sein Preis höher. „Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich würde gerne noch meinen Rundgang durch die Stadt beenden, um sicher zu gehen, daß alles ruhig ist."

„Sie meinen, die Räuber sind in der letzten Stunde herausgekommen?" Madeleine schien die Wirkung des Glühweines zu spüren, einen anderen Grund für das Zwinkern in seinen Augen konnte es kaum geben.

„Man kann bei Verbrechern nie wissen", entgegnete Javert, und die fast entspannte Atmosphäre, die bis eben bestanden hatte, war schlagartig verschwunden.

„Dann will ich Sie nicht aufhalten." Madeleines Stimme war ein paar Grad kälter geworden.

Javert erhob sich. „Es war ein aufschlußreicher Abend."

„Es war nett, daß Sie vorbeigeschaut haben", sagte Madeleine. „Vergessen Sie Ihr Geschenk nicht." Er reichte Javert den Schal.

Javert wußte nicht genau, was er damit anfangen sollte. Er konnte mit dem Schal in der Hand nicht seinen Mantel überziehen. Zähneknirschend legte er sich den Schal locker um den Nacken und zog dann den Mantel über. An der Tür wandte er sich zu Madeleine um. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch einen angenehmen Abend."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen das gleiche." Madeleines Tonfall klang sehr ehrlich.

Javert verließ das Haus. Er war erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Madeleines Stimme ihm hinterher rief. „Ach, Javert?"

„Ja, M. le maire?"

„Frohe Weihnachten."

Statt einer Erwiderung brummte Javert etwas Unverständliches. Entgegen dem, was er gesagt hatte, beendete er seinen Rundgang nicht, sondern ging direkt nach Hause. Einige Minuten, bevor er dort ankam, begann es zu schneien. Ohne nachzudenken, schlug Javert den Kragen hoch und zog den Schal, der das erste Weihnachtsgeschenk seines Lebens darstellte, unbewußt fester. Der Schal war angenehm warm und weich.

Kurz bevor Javert in dieser Nacht einschlief, wünschte er etwa eine Sekunde lang, daß Madeleine das wäre, was er vorgab zu sein…

_Frohe Weihnachten!_


End file.
